Inspiraciones de Grand Theft Auto
Las parodias a la vida real son burlas o sátiras referentes a personajes reales como politicos, criminales, actores o cantantes famosos, musicos, coches, ciudades, zonas, monumentos, etc., las cuales siempre existen en el denominado universo Grand Theft Auto. Personajes Tommy Vercetti Tommy Vercetti es una parodia de Tony Montana (interpretado por el actor Al Pacino en la película Scarface): Vercetti es un hombre muy impulsivo y con mucho caracter (al igual que Montana) Además ambos rigen la ciudad de Vice City (ciudad que satiriza a Miami) y son los peces gordos de una banda criminal. Incluso prestando atención tambien se puede ver que visten igual, como camisa hawaiana, informal marrón con vaqueros, y sus trajes de etiqueta no dejan mucho que desear. Aparte los dos tienen un dominio excelente de las armas y poseen el Club Malibú (Club Babilon). Sus mansiones tienen una gran semejanza y ambos tienen antecedentes penales. Lance Vance Lance Vance es una parodia a Manny Rivera, el mejor amigo de Tony montana, aunque no se parescan en el color de la piel,es el que recibe trabajos con Tony para frank lopez parodia de Ricardo Díaz, ademas usan trajes iguales y tambien matan los Dos a Díaz solamente que manny no traiciona a Tony, Tony lo traiciona a el. Ricardo Díaz Es una parodia de "Frank Lopez" de Scarface, ya que ambos son jefe del protagonista, son asesinados por este mismo y el cual se apodera de su casa y de sus negocios respectivamente a cada historia. También son los peces gordos mas importantes de Vice City o (Miami) segun cada personaje. Sonny Forelli Sonny Forelli es una parodia de Alejandro Sosa (Scarface): los rasgos físicos y faciales son muy parecidos, y ambos son los 'malos' que se encargan de quitarle al 'bueno' todo el poder que tiene sobre la ciudad (a pesar de que Sonny no lo consigue y Sosa sí). Salvatore Leone Es una parodia de Vito Andolini: Vito Corleone de El Padrino (Mario Puzo): Sus rasgos familiares, como la cara y el bigote hacen que se vea mucho mas parecido a Don Corleone. Sus apellidos son semejantes y visten de esmoquin negro (o frack negro). Son los mayores magnates de la ciudad de Liberty City (nueva york). Origen siciliano y Don de la mafia mas poderosa de la ciudad, lo unico en lo que se distinguen es en la muerte y la paciencia, ya que Vito muere atragantado y Sal lo acribillan (o muere dentro de un coche tras estallar). Si hubieran matado al hijo de Salvatore Leone este se hubiera vengado sin embargo Vito no decidió vengarse sino unificar las mafias. Ryder Lance Wilson (Ryder) es una parodia de Eric Wright (Eazy-e): Tienen una cara muy parecida y llevan gafas de sol. Sus gorras son parecidas y escritas a misma letra solo que en el de Ryder dice San Andreas y el de Eazy-e dice comptom en san andreas (california). Lo curioso es que las canciones de Eazy-e hablan de drogas, sexo, violencia, alcohol...todo lo que Ryder practica. Big Smoke thumb|El parecido entre Big Smoke y Big Pun. Melving Harris (Big Smoke) está basado en Christofer Lee Rios (Big Punisher o Big Pun): Ambos son obesos y tienen la misma cara (en una foto se puede ver los parecidos que son) tienen la cabeza tapada y sus nombres se asemejan demasiado. Sweet Sean Johnson (Sweet) es una parodia de O'Shea Jackson (ice cube): estos tienen una cara asemejante y unos rasgos parecidos, la barba de ambos se asemejan y ambos estuvieron en la cárcel. Aparte de eso, Ice viste de negro y Sweet de verde. Los dos nacieron en Los Santos, San Andreas (Los Angeles, California). Tambien parecen ser un poco racistas, en las canciones de Ice vemos que tienen temas raciales y Sweet coge mania a los mejicanos llamandoles ``cholos´´. Hermanos Mendez Diego y Armando Mendez son una parodia de los hermanos Díaz de Scarface: Son hermanos muy problematicos de las islas de Miami (Vice City). Controlan la mayor parte de Vice City y estos matan al personaje mas querido del protagonista (en el caso de Victor: su novia Louise Cassidy o de la madre de Tony) Además los 4 mueren por los protagonistas guiados por una furia y venganza inimaginable. Sus nombres son una clara parodia al ex-futbolista y director técnico argentino Diego Armando Maradona. Candy Suxxx thumb|comparacion entre Vladimir Mashkov y [[Niko Bellic]] thumb|Resaltado en rojo la referencia. Está basada en la actriz porno Kylee Strutt,ademas las 2 son pelirrojas, tienen los senos muy abultados y participaron en muchas peliculas xxx. Madd Dogg Es una parodia del rapero Calvin Cordozar Broadus Jr. (Snopp Dogg): El nombre es muy parecido solo que esta cambia la "Madd" por la "Snoop". Estos son completamente distintos excepto en su nacimiento en Los Angeles y el pelo que Snoop Dogg llevaba en la época. Aparte de haber salido en San Andreas también tiene otras parodias en otros juegos como "Streets of LA" de "True Crime", o "Crow" en "Def Jam Fight For NY". Niko Bellic Rockstar creó a Niko inspirandose, como modelo, al actor Ruso Vladimir Mashkov que interpreto a Shasha en la película Tras la línea enemiga. Este actor también sirvió como inspiración en el videojuego de guerra Call of Duty 4 para el papel del hijo de Imran Zakhaev. Tom Goldberg Este curioso personaje creado por Rockstar al parecer es una parodia del abogado Jack Thompson. Tienen muchas similtudes como ejercer la misma profesion y decir una frase caracteristica de Jack. Ciudades Liberty City Es una clara referencia a la ciudad de New York. En su última edición, la de Grand Theft Auto IV, tiene muchas similitudes a esta. Un ejemplo claro es la Estatua de la Felicidad o Estatua de la Libertad, o Belleville Park que seria una parodia del Central Park. En Grand Theft Auto III y Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, LC posee tres distritos que se asemejan a los de la ciudad de NY: Portland (Brooklyn), Staunton Island (Manhattan) y Shoreside Vale (Queens y el Bronx). Una refencia en Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony seria que en el Reporte Especial de Weazel News en las letras de abajo se ve que dice Argentina not criying, just chopping some onions. *'Broker' Es una parodia de Brooklyn. *'Dukes' Es una parodia de Queens *'Bohan' Es un paparodia de Bronx *'Algonquin' Es una parodia de Manhattan. *'Alderney' Es una parodia de New Yersey *'Estatua de la Felicidad' Es la parodia de la "Estatua de la Libertad" neoyorquina. La única diferencia existente con la real, es que la cara de la escultura en 3D es idéntica a la de Hillary Clinton, esposa del famoso ex-presidente estadounidense, Bill Clinton. Además, la Estatua de LC sostiene un vaso de café en su parte más alta, y la de NY sostiene una antorcha. Vice City Es una parodia de la ciudad de Miami. Tiene muchas playas y el crimen organizado se apodera de esa ciudad, como en la decada del 80´ como en la vida real. *'Vice Beach' Es una parodia de las playas de Miami beach. *'Vice City Mainland' Es donde se encuentran los lugares de interes de Miami como Downtown o Little Havana *'Starfish Island' Es la zona rica de Miami, Shady Grove *'Club Malibú' Es una parodia del "Club Babilon" de Scarface. San Andreas Tiene diversas parodias como California por ver que tiene las ciudades de San Fierro y Los Santos (San Francisco y Los Angeles)Tambien es una parodia de Nevada por que lleva la ciudad de Las Venturas (Las Vegas) En Grand Theft Auto 1 era la parodia de San Francisco. *'Las Venturas' Es una parodia de Las Vegas: cuyo lugar podemos ver varios casinos y prostitutas, ademas de que es una ciudad rica y poderosa. Esta rodeada por el Desierto de San Andreas (Mojave). Podemos ver la gente disfrazada de Elvis como en Las Vegas de verdad y sus carteles de vienvenida son muy parecidos. *'Los Santos' Es una parodia de Los Angeles: Lo podemos notar por su cambio de nombre que pasa de Angeles a Santos. Vinewood esta basado en Hollywood por su paseo de la fama de Hollywood y por que alli podemos encontrar varios cines y cosas relacionadas con la television. El panorama y el clima es el mismo al igual que las bandas que tambien estan basada y en las misiones cuando CJ regresa a Los Santos y encuentra una ola criminal hace referencia a la hola criminal de Los Angeles que alli hubo cierto año. *'San Fierro' Esta basado en San Francisco aunque en GTA 1 San Andreas estaba basado en san francisco y no San Fierro aunque posiblimente fuera que de San Andreas solo se pudiera ir a San Fierro. *'Gant Bridge' El puente colgante de San Fierro esta basado en el puente colgante de San Francisco el "Golden Gate" *'Desierto de San Andreas' Es una parodia del desierto de Mojave que une San Francisco con Las Vegas o en este caso San Fierro y Las Venturas. Bandas Leone Los Leones son una parodia de los "Corleones" de la película El padrino como el traje, el don o el nombre. Organización criminal Vercetti Esta basada en la banda de Tony Montana de la pelicula SCARFACE. Ballas Son una parodia de los "Bloods" una banda urbana de Los Angeles. Grove Street Families Estan basados en los Crips aunque en un artwork se veia a Ryder haciendo el signo de los Lantin King. Los miembros importantes como Big Smoke o Sweet estan basados en cantantes de los Gangsta Rap. Ángeles Vengadores Estan basados en una banda urbana que defendía el crimen de Nueva York. Familia Gambetti Esta familia de la Mafia esta basada en la familia Gambino de Nueva York. Familia Lupisella Esta familia de la Mafia esta basada en la familia Luchesse de Nueva York. Familia Pavano Esta familia de la Mafia esta basada en la familia Bonanno de Nueva York. Familia Messina Esta familia de la Mafia esta basada en la familia Genovese de Nueva York. Lugares de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Golden Gate Puente que une SF (San Fierro) con los alrededores de Tierra Robada Bay Bridge Puente que une Downtown, San fierro con Tierra Robada, Las Venturas Sherman Dam Es la represa más grande de EEUU, se llama Hoover Dam, está cerca de LV (Las Venturas). Allí CJ realiza una misión. Cooper Mine Algunos creen que se trata a una réplica de la mina más grande del mundo, Chuquicamata, ubicado en el desierto de Atacama, en Chile, o de otro que está ubicado en el estado de Nevada, EEUU . Café "Hard Rock" Ubicado en "Las Venturas", este Café ya aparecía en el juego Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, este Café en la vida real, esta ubicado en Las Vegas. "Vinewood" El letrero "Vinewood" está copiado de Hollywood ubicado en los Ángeles, EEUU. US Bank Tower Es una replica del edificio más grande de Los Ángeles. Caligula's Palace Es una replica del hotel Ceasar's Palace ubicado en Las Vegas, Nevada. Lacoste Es una replica al Lacoste de ropa informal en 3D, se encuentra en San Fierro, en la vida real Florida, EE.UU. y S.C. De Bariloche, Argentina. Área 69 Es una zona militar ubicada en medio del Desierto en Bone County, a la cual no se le tiene o no hay libre acceso o paso libre. Está basada en el Área 51. The Four Dragon's Casino Es una réplica del hotel Imperial Palace ubicado en Las Vegas, Nevada. Cartel de bienvenida a Las Venturas Este cartel está copiado del cartel que está en una de las entradas a Las Vegas. Otros Sprunk Es una parodia de la Sprite. ECola Posiblemente una parodia a la Coca-Cola. SPANK Es parodia de la cocaina. Otros juegos Carcer City Es la ciudad donde se desarrolla Manhunt es una parodia de Detroit. Bullworth Pueblecillo urbano donde se desarrollan los hechos de Bully/Canis Canem Edit. Es una parodia de Ithaca un pueblecito de Nueva York. Gremlims & Grutas Es un juego de rol y de mesa que suelen jugar los empollones de Canis Canem Edit, tambien debemos ir recogiendo por la ciudad los 40 cromos de este juego y seras bonificado con un traje de amo de la gruta. Este juego es una parodia de Dragones y Mazmorras. Categoría:Easter Eggs Categoría:Saga Grand Theft Auto